Tell Me I'm Yours, Tell Me You're Mine
by munrochambers4ever
Summary: Because who doesn't love Jetko dads?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So this kinda goes with my fic, Random Acts of Chance, but it can stand alone. In the last chapter of that, Jet said, "We can adopt a little Fire Nation boy" and it sparked this fic. I'm still stuck on names for the kids, but I have a few ideas. Let me know some of yours!

* * *

"Can we p_lease_ get a girl? I think she'd have my sass," Jet whined in his lover's ear, pulling on the red silk sleeve.

"J_et_," Zuko scolded, pulling his arm free. "We're not picking out a puppy, this is going to be our c_hild._"

"I know, which is why I think we should get a girl. She'd have my sass, and your... looks?"

Zuko glared as his lover, who just smiled back at him. They walked through a wooden door that brought them to a waiting room. Zuko grumbled to him, "I wish you'd have dressed better. We need to make a good impression if we want him to like us."

Jet scoffed, pushing his wheat stem to the other side of his mouth. He was dressed fine. He didn't chose to wear the robes that Zuko had picked out for him, so he went in his Earth Kingdom police suit, leaving the armor at home. "This kid is gonna be like six years old. He's not gonna care how we're dressed."

A small woman came to a front counter and smiled at the two boys. "You must be Firelord Zuko and Chief Jet, nice to meet you."

Zuko smiled at her proudly and she shuffled some paper work together. "Right. I read your letter, and we have the perfect Fire Nation boy for you. Come right this way."

Zuko tensed himself for the intake of breath from Jet, just because he had grown so used to it. But it never came. Jet smiled at Zuko, the anticipation bubbling over in his cheeks. He grabbed Zuko's hand as they walked into another room and there were six beds on either sides of the wall. Little kids were playing all over the place. Jet felt ecstatic; this was how it felt leading the Freedom Fighters back in the tree house. He wanted to jump into the pile of kids and start playing with them.

"I will be right back," The woman smiled at both men and shuffled off.

Jet clasped Zuko's hand, "Look at them. You're sure we can't take them all?"

Zuko laughed, rubbing his hand along his husband's back. "I know you used to run an orphanage, but we're just here to the get our son and go home."

Jet pouted, but it immediately disappeared when the women returned with a little boy clutching her hand, no more than six years old. He was pale and had amber eyes, so Jet knew he was Fire Nation, but he was dressed in a mix of Earth Kingdom clothes, probably because the orphanage couldn't afford much. The little boy's hair was sticking up in every direction, and he was missing a tooth off to the side of his face.

When they got close enough, the woman dropped his hand and the boy dropped his face to the ground, scuffing his shoes together.

Zuko knelt down first, "Hi there." His voice was gentle and loving, like the way it was when he talked Jet down from a nightmare that still haunted him. "My name is Zuko."

"Hi," The little boy whispered back, looking up to meet eyes with Zuko. It was amber and amber and Jet knew they'd found the right kid. And Zuko's country could probably believe he was a biological son, the resemblance was so good.

Jet knelt down next to Zuko and smiled at the kid. "Hey, buddy, I'm Jet." Jet extended his hand. The boy looked at it then reached up to grab the wheat stem out of Jet's mouth, sticking it in his own, the place where his tooth was missing. He grinned at the married couple, causing Jet to laugh.

"We definitely made the right choice," he whispered to Zuko.

Zuko smiled, watching Jet run his fingers through their new son's hair, adjusting his wheat stem for him. There was so much love radiating around Zuko. He didn't know this boy at all, but he already loved him, and watching Jet interact with him made his love so much stronger.

"Hey," Zuko whispered, interrupting the bonding. "Are you ready to go home?"

The little boy made eye contact with Zuko and he smiled his big toothy grin, the wheat stem twitching in his lips. He nodded and took Zuko's hand. Zuko picked the boy up and latched him to his hip. The boy's wheat stem tickled Zuko's cheek and he laughed. Tiny hands wrapped around his neck and there was a small head on his shoulder.

There was a lot of paper work to fill out, so Zuko took care of that, keeping his new son locked onto his hip. After a few minutes, he turned to look at him and saw the little boy clinging to his shoulder, playing with his wheat stem in his mouth. He knew things would be better; he'd be better than his father, his father's father, anyone.

When the paper work was done, Zuko turned around, looking for Jet. He found him sat on the floor, playing with a little girl. She seemed to be drawing him, giggling every time he made a funny face at her.

Zuko carried his son over to Jet and stood above him. "Once the painting's finished, we have to go home. I think the little one is getting tired."

"I'm not tired!" Was cooed against Zuko's shoulder, a yawn following after.

"We're almost finished," Jet laughed, puffing his cheeks out to make the little girl laugh.

Zuko walked over to a near by bench, still keeping an eye on Jet and the little girl, and he shifted their son into his lap. "So, what's your name, buddy?"

The little boy yawned again, but kept his wheat stem in his mouth. "I don't remember."

"Well, you decide what you want to be named, and we'll call you that."

Zuko stared at his son, smiling at him and loving the toothy grin that came back. He looked over a Jet again and the little girl was showing Jet the picture of him. Jet turned around on the floor and showed Zuko and Zuko smiled, so in love with the man.

Jet's eyes flickered down to the floor, sadly, and then turned back to the little girl. "Sweetie, do you have a name?"

She shook her head. "None of us really have names here, we can't remember."

Jet sighed sadly. "I wish I didn't have to go."

Their son started falling asleep in Zuko's arms, but when he stood up, he jostled awake. Zuko walked over to Jet, who was standing up. The little girl sat on the floor, her dressed sprawled around her. She stared at the floor, her lips pushed out into a pout. She was tan, with dark hair and she seemed a little older than their son, maybe eight or nine, but she was beautiful. And Zuko could sense the connection that Jet made with the little girl.

"Hey," Zuko whispered to their son, before Jet could hear. "How would you like to have a big sister?"

Their son's eyes lit up and he smiled so big that the wheat stem finally fell from his lips. "Yeah!"

"Yeah what?" Jet prodded over, running his hair through their son's hair again.

The little boy smiled at him, "I'm getting a sister!"

Jet's eyes melted and he looked at Zuko, love beating throughout his entire body. "Really?"

"Go tell her. I'll get more papers." Zuko leaned in and kissed Jet, smiling into it. Jet almost had tears in his eyes.

He turned back to the little girl, "Hey, sweety, how'd you like to come home with us?"

The little girl looked at the two husbands, Zuko holding their little boy. She smiled big and nodded. Jet leaned down to scoop her up, carrying her against his hip.

Zuko filled out some more papers while Jet introduced the two children. They had known each other vaugely from living in the orphanage. Jet told her that being a big sister was an important job, that she'd have to look out for her younger brother. By the end of the lecture, she was trying to carry the little boy home.

The kids fell asleep in the back of the carrier and Jet leaned his head on Zuko's shoulder, watching _their_ kids sleeping. "You know... she's older than him," Jet whispered.

"I've thought about it."

"There's never been a female Firelord, has there?" Zuko shook his head. "But it's not forbidden. Azula was going to be firelord before I stepped in and took her down."

Jet frowned a little, his fingers absently tracing over where Zuko's scar was- he never did breathe quite right again. The frown disipated when he saw his son curl up tighter to his sister. "He's gonna lead the Freedom Fighters one day."

Zuko nodded, "Yeah. He'll probably even be better than you."

"The whole Team Avatar gang _and_ the Freedom Fighters are gonna want to meet them," Jet sighed. He loved them all, but he didn't want to overwhelm the kids.

"Ty Lee has been decorating his room for days. She's gonna be so excited when she finds out we got a little girl." Zuko laughed, wrapping his arm around his husband. "Katara is about ready to pop, though, so maybe that will take away from all this excitement."

"They deserve excitement!" Jet argued. "Just... maybe not all at once."

Zuko tightened his grip, laying his head on top of Jet's. "I just think we should ease into all of this. These kids have been passed around their entire life."

A realization his Jet and he sat up straight, staring at the two sleeping kids, a grin spread from cheek to cheek. Zuko commented on it, and Jet smiled bigger, glancing between Zuko and their kids. "This is _mine._" Jet breathed. "When my village burned down, I lost everything. Nothing was mine. Everything I owned was stolen or had horrible memories. But this - you and the kids - this f_amily.._. it's _mine_." Jet could feel tears rimming his eyes.

He thought of his parents - had they felt like this when Jet was born? He thought that over time he'd forget what they looked like, how they looked when they smiled at Jet, the pride on their faces when he did something right. Were they feeling that now? Jet had made a lot of mistakes, but here he was now: Cheif of Police, married, starting a family. He could feel their love when the kids smiled at him. They had to be proud of him.

Zuko wrapped an arm around him again, kissing his temple and smiling. "We're all yours. We both have a family now. A real family," Zuko and Jet met eyes and they've been through so much, have grown so much stronger. Zuko couldn't believe how much he loved Jet. He leaned in to kiss his husband, holding him closely.

"I love you," Jet mumbled, leaning up to kiss Zuko again.

"I love you, too."

The two boys sat there, feeling the movement of the carrier, so similar to the sway of a boat. Their children -_ their children_ - were asleep in front of them, curled up together. This was a family.

This was _their_ family.

* * *

Part two is coming soon! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko creaked the door open quietly, sneaking out of his bedroom so not to wake the sleeping lump in his bed that he called a husband. The palace was already buzzing, getting things situated for the new little arrivals. Servants were planning which schools they'd go to, out sewing them new Fire Nation royal clothes. Zuko was busy with it all, too. Jet usually just scoffed. "They're just_ kids,_ they do not care what kind of material their robes are made out of."

This morning, they finally had some time to just _be_. It had been three days since the kids were brought home, and they were adjusting to living in such a huge place. Even Jet still awed about how he lived in such a huge house.

The kids' room had been placed next to Jet and Zuko's. Ty Lee, as expected, was thrilled that she'd be decorating a little girls room and had been working around the clock to get it finished. Until then, the kids were bunking together in the little boy's room.

Zuko tiptoed in and looked into the bed. His son was missing. Zuko started panicking, pacing around the room, trying to be as quiest as he could. Looking under the bed and behind chairs. Jet had heard the panic and stepped in, wrapping his arms around his lover.

"We lost a kid," Zuko panicked. "We lost a kid, oh my goodness, we lost a kid on his third day!"

Jet laughed, causing Zuko to glare furiously. He let Jet pull him out of the room, their daughter still fast asleep, where he could panic outside. "How did we lost a kid? Oh, we are the worst parents ever! We _lost our son_!"

Jet kept laughing, letting Zuko panic about. Finally, he put his hands on Zuko's shoulders, keeping him grounded. "Calm down, New Mommy Syndrome. We didn't lose him."

Zuko made eye contact with Jet, taking a deep breath. Even in the worst situation, Jet could keep him level headed. "What do you mean?"

"He's in there with Ty Lee," Jet pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "He's been in there all morning. He loves hearing her sing, which she does a lot of when she'd painting."

"Oh," Zuko breathed, settling down. "Well, how do you know that?"

"I woke up earlier and came in to check on them, then I went back to bed." Jet shrugged. He took his hands off his husband's shoulders and stretched a little. Zuko thought he looked undeniably beautiful in red silk Fire Nation robes. If they weren't worrying about their son right now, Zuko might have thrown him against the hall way wall and lavished him right there.

Shaking his head to get that thought out of there, Zuko laughed. "Look who's got new mommy syndrome now."

Jet laughed and snaked their fingers together, pulling Zuko towards the room. When they opened the door, Ty Lee was high up on a ladder, painting the ceiling bright pink. Their little boy was dancing around to her singing, covered in paint.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Jet laughed.

Their little boy turned to them and smiled big and ran towards both boys. "_Daddy!_" The little boy flung himself onto Zuko and the word struck Zuko. Daddy. He was a daddy. A smile bubbled over in his cheeks and he knelt to be eye level with his son.

"What's up, buddy?"

"Come here!" A tiny hand gripped onto Zuko's and pulled him out of the room, down the hall. "Aunt Ty Lee had me come with her to get paint and she told me stories!" Zuko rolled his eyes at the aunt comment, but still smiled lovingly. Between Team Avatar and the Freedom Fighters, these kids were going to have a bigger family than they could dream of.

The little boy stopped in front of a portrait of Iroh, that Zuko demanded would be on the wall. His son started jumping in place, pointing at the picture. "I want _his_ name!"

It made Zuko pause. He hadn't thought about their names for a while. Zuko knelt to the ground again. "You're sure?"

The tiny boy nodded. "Iroh! My name is Iroh!" The boy beamed and Zuko beamed right back.

"Alright then, _Iroh._" Zuko pulled his son into his arms and hugged him tight. He carried Iroh back to the painting room, where their daughter had joined.

Jet and their daughter were sitting on the floor, and instead of helping Ty Lee paint the walls, she was drawing little designs into the paint that had fallen on the ground.

"Well, I had good news. He's thought of a name."

Jet turned around, and when Zuko put the little boy down, he ran over to Jet and flopped into his lap. "My name is Iroh,"

He smiled. Jet smiled back at him then turned to Zuko again, smiling proudly. Iroh patted at his father's face, getting him to turn back around. He was helping his sister paint on the floor and even though he messed up a few of hers, she was helping him move his hands the right way and encouraging him, even when the drawings looked horrible. She was making a damn good big sister.

"What about you, honey? You've thought of a name?" Zuko had come over to sit down with his little family. Ty Lee's voice was still singing in the background and it seemed like such the perfect picture.

She shrugged. "I don't have any idea. You can name me if you want," She looked up at Jet and he paused, chewing on his lip.

After a few moments, he spoke up, "Do you like the name Aora?"

She looked up at Jet and smiled, nodding fiercly. "Yeah! My name is Aora!"

"I'm Iroh!"

The two kids giggled at their new names and started playing together, running around the room and painting everything. Ty Lee tried to scold them once before letting them take charge. It was Aora's room, after all.

Zuko and Jet stayed sat on the floor watching Ty Lee give up and run around the room sticking her hands the things along with the kids.

"Who's Aora?" Zuko wondered.

Jet smiled and leaned his head on his husband's shoulder. "That was my mother's name."

"They'd be so proud of you, Jet."

"You know, I was thinking, since Aora's gonna be Firelord one day and Iroh will lead the Freedom Fighters, when I head back to Ba Sing Se in a few weeks, maybe we could all go? Stay there for a little bit."

"You're gonna try to teach him to be a Police Chief at age five?" Zuko laughed, putting an arm around Jet.

"No, but he needs to meet everyone. Smellerbee might bite my head off if I don't bring them to meet her." Jet ran his fingers along his husband's wrist. "And we never really god a honeymoon, what we everything that was going on. What better place, then the place we met?"

Zuko nodded, liking the idea. "What? Did you want me to lock you in my uncle's old tea shop and beg you not to turn me into the Di Lee? I could be _really_ convincing as Li. You know, I _swear_ I'm not a firebender."

Jet laughed with him, but shook his head. "No. I don't want you to be anyone you're not. Ever again. Just me and you, and our children in Ba Sing Se."

"That sounds about perfect." Zuko rested his head on top of Jet's, watching their children play and wondering how he got so lucky.


End file.
